Find my love
by erikadeath
Summary: Hermione poursuit un mangemort depuis deux semaines, mais cela la mènera dans une maison peuplé de sept vampire. Elle connaitrai une nouvelle façon de vivre mais surtout de retrouvé un amour.E/H
1. Chapter 1

_A new hope_

En pleine forêt, la lune éclairait une jeune femme, le vent soufflait ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. Elle portait un jean basse qui lui moulait parfaitement avec ses fesses, elle avait un gilet noir qui ne recouvrait que ses épaules et ses bras, il lui arrivait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Sous ce gilet se trouvait un T-shirt blanc. Tellement d'hommes étaient tombés dans son filet, ses yeux les captivaient, son mignon petit nez les faisaient craquer, ses lèvres les séduisaient et son corps, lui, il les damnaient. Elle se courba légèrement pour ramasser des vêtements tachés de sang et déchirés, elle soupira et sorti de son sac un miroir. Elle appela le nom de son nom Harry, quelques secondes plus tard son ami apparut dans le miroir.

- Mione ! Putain on s'est inquiété, Dray ! Descend, Mimi est là !

On entendit des bruits sourd, c'était un beau jeune homme blond qui dévalait les escaliers pour presque arracher le miroir des mains de son tendre amant.

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER cela fait deux semaines que tu es parti sans nouvelle. On s'est inquiété, on a cru que ce salopard de Macnair t'avait eu, mais bon sang Mya, on s'est fait un sang d'ancre. Tu es pourtant la miss-je-sais-tout, le rat de bibliothèque et la princesse des Griffondors, tu sais donc que c'est stupide de ne pas nous laisser t'accompagner dans cette mission.

Hermione ne réagit pas directement puisqu'elle était heureuse de voir ses êtres chères se faire du soucis pour elle, qu'elle se sentait chanceuse de les avoir eu à ses côtés, surtout depuis ce jour, un jour qui lui restera gravé à tout jamais.

- Dray, Harry... Je suis désolé, je voulais tellement le trouver que je n'ai pas fait attention au temps, ni au lieu que j'allais et vous le saviez très bien que c'est une histoire rien qu'entre lui et moi. Cela fait donc 2 semaines que je le poursuit. J'ai failli l'avoir tout à l'heure en Corée mais il a transplané, j'ai suivi sa trace grâce à sa magie mais en arrivant sur les lieux, je me suis trouvé dans cette forêt, le problème c'est qu'ici il fait déjà nuit et que c'est la pleine lune, du coup je ne plus le repéré tant qu'il ne se serve de sa magie. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni l'heure qu'il est.

- D'accord, on te comprend mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer maintenant qu'il sait que tu le pourchasse il va s'enfuir et puisqu'il a pris sa forme de loup garou, il pourra partir le plus loin possible sans être obligé sa magie, il fera en sorte de ne plus l'utilisé pour ne pas se faire repéré.

- Merci Harry mais peut-être qu'il soit devenu un loup-garou n'est pas si désavantageux, cela pourrait devenir un avantage. Je m'explique, ça fait deux semaines que je le pourchasse du coup il n'a pas pu prendre sa potion de tue loup, il n'a pas arrêté de s'enfuir en transplanant dans plusieurs lieux au hasard donc il n'avait pas prévu de se transformer en loup surtout dans ce lieu qui lui est sûrement inconnu. En se transformant il a déchiré ses vêtements et puisqu'il est de sang pur il ne se rabaisserait jamais à sortir de cette forêt sans les avoir. Il pourrait très bien, attaqué des randonneurs ou des chasseurs pour des vêtements mais il ne le pourra pas utilisé sa magie sinon il sera grillé, il pourrait aussi utilisé les attaques de corps à corps mais le problème c'est que je l'ai blessé à la jambe droite et lui ai cassé au moins 3 côtes, le meilleur c'est qu'en se transformant il va subir beaucoup de fatigue et de douleur. Il le serra tellement qu'il devra se reposé au moins un mois. Je vais donc fouiller ce lieu en fond et en comble.

- Tu ne fait pas parti des 3 meilleurs aurors pour rien Mya, je vais prévenir au ministre de te laisser un mois en plus, mais si tu n'arrive pas à le retrouvé après le délai tu sera obligé de donné cette mission à une autre personne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Kingsley t'a laissé partir en mission toute seule.

- Ah ça c'est un secret, je te remercie Draco, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois tout d'abord me renseigner sur le lieu où je me trouve. Je vous rappellerai promis.

- D'accord chacun ses secrets, fais bien attention à toi Mione, on tient à toi, on t'aime beaucoup trop pour te perdre.

- Et tu nous manques énormément, donc soit rapide et prudente.

- Merci beaucoup les gars, je vous aime aussi beaucoup.

Le miroir redevint normal, elle ne voyait plus que son reflet sur le miroir, elle le rangea. Pendant qu'elle parlait à ses amis, elle pût repérer une joli villa blanche avec beaucoup de mur en verre. Heureusement pour elle la maison était éclairé du coup elle ne se sentirait pas coupable de les avoir réveillés. Elle arriva devant la maison et sonna, la porte s' ouvrit immédiatement pour laissé une magnifique femme blonde, mais ce qui choqua le plus notre griffondord n'était pas sa beauté mais ses yeux de couleurs or.

° Super, je suis à la poursuite d'un loup garou et je me retrouve chez une famille de vampire. Heureusement que c'est une famille végétarienne °

- Euh bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis désolé pour le dérangement mais je me suis perdu, et je ne sais pas où je me trouve ni l'heure qu'il est et comme j'ai vu votre villa...

- Oui mais entrez s'il vous plaît, vous devez gelé avec ce temps et cela me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir vous aidez.

Elle suivit la vampire jusqu'au salon, elle découvrit 6 autres vampires tous aussi beau que l'autre, il était tous en train de regardé 2 de leurs membres se confrontés au échec. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour contempler la sorcière.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir interrompu, je m'appelle Hermione mais vous pouviez m'appelez Mione, Mimi ou bien Mya.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu nous dérangeait pas, je suis Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmée et mes enfants adoptives. Alice marié à Jasper, Emmet avec Rosalie et enfin Edward.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire chaleureux pour les saluer ce que fût imités par les autres membres de la famille Cullen, la famille prirent place à différentes endroit pour pouvoir parler, elle était assis entre Alice et Edward qui n'avait pas arrêté de fixait l'invité.

- Cela fait trois ans qu'on a emménagé ici et on ne t'as jamais vu, tu viens d'emménagé ?

- Non Mr Cullen, je suis ici que de passage, dès que j'aurais fini je repartirais chez moi. Vous pouviez donc m 'indiqué où je suis et l'heure s'il vous plaît ?

- On est dans la forêt de Forks et il est 4h du matin et appelle moi Carlisle s'il te plaît. C'est ton premier jour ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ça l'est Carlisle, je suis vraiment désolé de vous dérangé à cette heure, je ne vais pas vous dérangé plus longtemps, je m'en vais mais est-ce que je pourrai vous empruntez une carte de Forks, euh plutôt de cette forêt s'il vous plaît.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, nous avions l'habitude de se réveillé tôt, si tu veux mon fils Edward te ramènerait chez toi, je pense que tes parents doivent être très inquiet que tu ne sois pas rentré, en plus je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule à cette heure.

Esmée se sentait étrangement attaché à cette fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et elle n'était pas la seule, toute la famille avait la même sensation. Lorsqu'elle était entré dans le salon, son fils Edward qui en train de jouer au échec avec Alice s'était arrêté immédiatement en sentant son odeur, de la convoitise reflétait dans ses yeux, la famille sût alors que cette fille était le vrai compagnon d' Edward. Que ce n'était pas Bella qui avait quitté son fils pour Jacob Black, suite à cela Carlisle avait effacé sa mémoire en tout ce qui leur concernait pour n'avoir aucun problème avec les Volturi. Depuis ce jour, leur fils ainé déprimait, qu'il était tombé en amour avec elle mais qu'au final lui seul éprouvait ce sentiment.

- En faite je suis ici tout à fait par hasard, mon ami m'avait emmené ici sans que je sache le lieu où je me trouvais et pendant qu'on était dans la forêt, je me suis perdu. Je n'ai retrouvé que son portable qu'il a dû surement fait tombé par terre.

- Oh ma pauvre, tu as dû y resté un moment, je vais te cherché du lait chaud pour te réchauffé, Emmet passe lui le téléphone pour qu'elle puisse prévenir de ses parents.

- Esmée ne prenait pas la peine pour moi s'il vous plaît, je n'ai vraiment pas froid vous voyez.

Hermione s'était levé et avait pris les mains d' Esmée dans ses mains pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas gelé, elle ne voulait pas aussi la dérangé, elle savait que les vampires avaient du mal à supporter l'odeur de la nourriture humaine.

- Vous voyez, vous aviez les mains beaucoup plus froide que les miennes.

- Tiens Mimi le téléphone.

- Merci Emmet, mais je n'ai pas besoin de les appelé.

- Ah oui et pourquoi, si j'étaie à leurs place j'aurais averti tout le quartier ou même tout le pays pour pouvoir le retrouver surtout si mon enfant était aussi magnifique et aimable que toi.

Au compliment d' Edward elle rougit immédiatement, étrangement lorsqu'elle avait croisé ses yeux, elle était attiré par lui, il était l'homme le plus magnifique qu'elle avait vu. Lorsqu'elle était assis à ses côtés elle a cru qu'elle allait devenir folle d'être si proche de lui. Oui, elle était folle mais follement amoureuse de lui, c'était le coup de foudre. A ses compliments, elle avait rougi, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un sentiment aussi fort même avec Victor et Ron.

- Toute ma famille est décédé depuis deux ans, je vis avec mes meilleurs amis.

Un sentiment de compassion, de tristesse et de pitié envahissaient la salle, même s'il venait de la rencontrer ils ne pouvaient pas supporter de la voir triste.

- Heureusement Harry et Draco m'ont aidés, je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'arrive à m'en sortir. Elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire pour rassuré les Cullen, une famille à laquelle elle s'était déjà attaché. Edward frémit par ce sourire dont il n'oublierai jamais, à ce moment il s'était juré de la faire sourire tous les jours même si une petite partie de lui était jaloux, elle vivait comme même avec 2 garçons depuis 2 ans, il avait été là pour elle, il aurait préféré la rencontré beaucoup plus tôt.

Alice lui avait avait la carte de la forêt avec un feutre noir pour qu'elle puisse se situé dans la carte, notre gryffondor leur avait proposé de racheté la carte puisqu'elle allait faire plusieurs marques mais Esmée avait refusé l'argent et lui donna la carte volontairement. Edward montra leur position sur la carte, elle entoura alors les 12 kilomètres qui entourait leur maison. C'était la zone où les vampires pouvaient sentir les présences, Macnair n'y entrerai jamais dans cette zone peuplé de sept vampires. Elle hachura les routes qui traversait la forêt, il ne se montrerait jamais dans cette zone puisqu'il préférerait mourir que de se montré sans vêtement au moldus, des êtres qu'il considérait inférieurs. Elle s' aperçu qu'il y' avait une plage dé l'autre côtés de la forêt, elle était situé à l'opposé de la maison Cullen.

- Cette plage est privé ou public ? Demanda Hermione en espérant qu'elle soit public pour qu'il ne puisse pas aussi allé dans cette zone

- Ce lieu est public, mais à cause du mauvais temps de Forks très peu y vont, seuls les Quilleutes y traîne tout le temps.

- Merci Jasper.

° Quilleutes, où ai-je entendu ce nom ou plutôt où je l'ai lu ? Quilleutes, Cullen, Forks, vampire... Mais oui où ai-je la tête, c'était une des légendes de la famille Black, je l'ai lu dans la bibliothèque de Sirius, je me disais bien que les Cullen me disait aussi quelque chose. °

- Quilleutes comme Black ?

- Oui mais comment le sais... Edward n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que Hermione lui sauta dessus, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir pu éliminé une grande zone, la zone où les Cullens ne pouvaient pas y aller puisque c'était le territoire des loups garou de rang 2, cela voulait dire que Macnair ne trainerait jamais dans un autre territoire de loups inconnu, cette zone représentait la moitié de la forêt, il ne lui restait plus que un quart de la forêt à chercher. Elle était aussi heureuse puisqu'elle venait de retrouvé un membre de la famille Black, donc avec leur sang elle pouvait ramené Sirius de la voile. Harry ne se sentirai plus coupable. Lorsqu' elle s' aperçu qu'elle avait sauté dans les bras d' Edward, elle s'éloigna de lui en rougissant et en présentant des excuses. Edward lui regrettait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas la gardé dans ses bras maid fût comme même heureux de la voir rougir. Lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dans ses bras, si son cœur pouvait battre, il aurait tellement battu qu'il sortirai de son corps, sa famille fût heureuse que cela marchait bien entre eux deux mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi elle était au courant de la famille Black et surtout pourquoi elle était heureuse en entendant leur nom.


	2. Chapter 2

- Euh désolé, je pense que je vais partir.

- Hermione, je préfère que tu restes ici au moins cette nuit, il sa fait tard, tes amis doivent surement être en train de dormir en plus tu ne connais pas le chemin qui te mène chez toi.

- Je te remercie Esmée, en faite je vis en Angleterre donc je crois que je suis vraiment paumé à cause de mon ami qui m'a emmené ici, il m'a bandé les yeux pendant tout le chemin. Et puis tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je passe la nuit ici, je peux aller dans un hôtel, de toute façon je dois rester ici environ un mois alors vivre un jours plus tôt ou plus tard dans l'hôtel ça ne change pas grand chose.

- Ma femme a raison, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, c'est vraiment dangereux pour toi de sortir dehors et même être vivre seule durant un mois dans un lieu inconnu. Moi et ma famille on s'est attaché à toi alors si tu veux tu n'as qu'à rester ici pendant ton séjour. Il y' aurait toujours une personne pour pouvoir t'aider.

Lorsque Carlisle posait la question, Alilce s'était approché d'elle et lui fit les yeux de chien battu et en lui murmurait d'accepter. Hermione ne pût refuser à ses yeux et fût obliger d'accepter. Si elle habitait dans leur maison, il y' aurait plus de chance pour elle de retrouver l'assassin de ses parents en se trouvant près de la forêt, elle pourrait communiquer avec les Quilleutes et même résoudre le problème entre vampire et loup-garou. Elle sentait une personne qui la serrait dans ses bras, c'était Emmet.

- Emmet arrêtes tu vas la faire peur.

Il la posa donc au sol délicatement contre son gré, il voulait seulement montrer à quel point il s'était attaché à elle.

- Merci Rosalie, Emmet est vraiment un garçon très énergétique, amusant et beau et il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, tu es vraiment magnifique en faite tu es la personne la plus jolie que j'ai vue et sois en sûr j'en n'ai vu beaucoup et tu es la plus belle d'entre elles.

Ce compliment plût directement Rosalie, elle s'était dit qu' Hermione et elle pouvait devenir amie, qu'elle s'entendrait beaucoup mieux qu'avec Bella.

- Tu es aussi magnifique, pas vrai Edward ?

À cette question, le vampire fixa Hermione, ses yeux exprimait de la tendresse mais aussi de désir.

- Oui, elle l'est.

Notre gryffondor rougit et détourna son regard d'Edward en murmurant un remerciement.

- Allez tout le monde dans sa chambre, vous aviez cour demain. Hermione suis moi je t'emmène dans ta chambre, mes enfants te visiterons la maison demain.

Elle acquiesça et passa une bonne soirée à toute la famille avant de suivre Esmée dans les escaliers. Elle fût retrouvé dans une chambre avec un mur en verre qui donnait la vue sur la forêt, un lit double était placé au centre, une bibliothèque se trouvait près de son lit, il y' avait aussi un bureau, une grande armoire et une autre porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Elle trouvait que la chambre était simple mais elle l'aimait.

- C'est une chambre qu'on n'utilise plus du coup il n'y a pas grand chose, si tu veux la décorer ou ajouté d'autre meuble tu n'aurais qu'à me prévenir.

- Merci mais malgré que la chambre soit simple, elle est parfaite pour moi, je l'aime vraiment.

Elle enlaça Esmée pour la remercier mais aussi pour la convaincre qu'elle aimait sa chambre. La vampire la laissa se reposer et sortit de sa chambre. Hermione était épuisé, elle avait pourchassé Macnair sans pause, elle ne restait jamais dans le même lieu plus de 2 jours, cela la détendrait de passer un mois dans ce lieu en le traquant avec un rythme plus doux. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche, lorsqu'elle sortit, elle n'avait qu'une serviette attaché autour d'elle, il lui arrivait seulement à mi cuisse mais elle aperçut Edward dans sa chambre qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre se retourner vers elle. Edward s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il s'était repositionné pour faire face à elle, il ne voyait plus que maintenant la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait vu, ses cheveux trempé était lâché, on pouvait voir toutes ses magnifiques formes, il suivait des yeux une goutte d'eau tombait de ses cheveux pour se glisser tout au long sa gorge et entrer dans sa serviette. Ce tableau devant lui était si magnifique qu'il aurait préféré rester figer à ce moment là précis toute son éternité. Pendant qu'il la détailler il pût voir qu'elle avait plusieurs cicatrices sur son corps, ses bras, ses jambes en avaient au moins trois chacune, on pouvait voir qu'une cicatrices profondes lui barrait son corps, il allait du haut de sa gorge jusqu'à sa serviette, on voyait aussi des brulures sur son bras gauche, il se demandait comment elle avait pût recevoir ces marques. C'était-il à cause d'un accident ou bien c'était une personne lui avait affliger ça, lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent une morsure sur son épaule il ne pût s'empêcher de grogner Quand Hermione s'était aperçu qu' Edward était dans sa chambre elle s'était aussi figé, elle le trouvait magnifique lorsqu'il s'était retourné, elle ne voyait plus que du désir dans ses yeux, elle avait senti une chaleur de propageait en elle, elle avait complétement qu'elle était en serviette mais lorsqu'elle entendit le grognement, la réalité lui revenait d'un coup et elle se retourna pour cacher son corps, un corps qu'elle trouvait horrible dont elle avait honte, elle se dégoutait de lui avoir montrer ça, elle se sentait si laide comparé à lui. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et s'appuya derrière la porte. Edward s'était approché de la salle de bain et il mit une main contre la porte comme s'il savait qu'elle se trouvait derrière comme s'il touchait sa peau soyeuse.

- Hermione, je venais t'apporter des pyjamas, ils viennent d'Alice, je suis désolé de t'avoir fixé comme ça mais tu étais vraiment...

- Horrible, c'est ça. Je sais, je suis affreuse avec ces cicatrices, je ressemble à un monstre comme...

- Non ! Hermione sursauta, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait violemment.

- Tu n'est pas un monstre, je te trouve magnifique, pour moi tu es la personne la plus jolie que j'ai vue, ces cicatrices montrent une histoire, ils montrent ton passé et je te trouve vraiment sexy avec.

À ces derniers mots Edward sortait de la chambre en lui passant bonne nuit tandis qu' Hermione avait les joues en feu, Harry et Draco lui faisaient aussi des compliments, que ces cicatrices n'étaient rien qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, au début elle pensait qu'ils la complimentaient pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste, pour lui remonter le morale. Là elle en était persuadé, elle sortit de sa chambre, enfila son pyjama qui n'était qu'une nuisette noir et alla s'endormir dans son lit les bras Morphée. Elle était tellement fatigué qu'elle avait oublier de mettre un sort de silence dans sa chambre ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour que ses pires cauchemars ne viennent la déranger. Pendant ce temps là Edward avait rejoint sa famille pour pouvoir parler d'Hermione.

- Alors elle te plaît vraiment ? dit Emmet avec un ton à la fois taquineur et sérieux

- Oui Emmet, elle me plaît vraiment, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était avec elle que je voulais passer le restant de ma vie, je veux l'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité, je veux la voir sourire tout les jours, la protégé et lui dire à quel point je l'aime … Elle est mon compagnon ? Jasper ?

- Elle l'est, tes sentiments pour elle son vraiment fort et elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle est attiré par toi à l'instant où elle t'as vu.

Edward fût entouré par sa famille qui était heureux pour lui, qu'il puisse enfin trouver l'amour de sa vie. Seul le visage de Rosalie était froid.

- Ma chérie, tu n'est pas heureux pour lui ? Tu n'aimes pas Mimi ?

- Non Emmet c'est pas ça, je suis heureux pour toi Edward mais tu peut m'en dire un peu plus sur ses cicatrices, tu sais bien que pour une fille ça pose beaucoup de problème et on a tous remarqué qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause d'eux. Je voudrais l'aidé.

Sa famille étaient vraiment surprise que ce soit leur membre de famille qui était connu comme la personne la plus glaciale et qui avait un comportement bien trempé soit la personne qui s'inquiétait le plus pour une humaine. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour Edward qu'ils ont oublié les dernières paroles qu'avait dit leur invité, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, un monstre recouvert par des cicatrices. Emmet se mit derrière sa femme et l'entoura dans ses bras pour lui dire qu' Hermione avait dit vrai, qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup chances de l'avoir, il aimait sa femme. Lorsque Edward voulut décrire les cicatrices qu'il avait vu récemment il fût interrompu par le cri de sa compagne, tous les vampires levèrent la tête en direction de la chambre de notre sorcière pour se demander si elle allait bien.. Ils entendirent le voix d'Hermione, elle criait de ne pas la toucher et de la lâcher, les vampires coururent donc directement dans sa chambre craignant qu'une personne était entrer dans sa chambre pour vouloir ensuite la kidnapper. Ils entrèrent tous brusquement dans sa chambre, ils s'attendaient à combattre la personne contre qui Hermione avait criait dessus mais il n'y avait personne, elle était allongé dans son lit, la couverture par terre, ils purent donc voir qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, des larmes tombait de ses yeux mais lorsque Alice voulut la rejoindre pour la réveiller de son cauchemars Jasper avait allumé la lumière et là aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin qu'Edward décrive ses cicatrices, ils les voyaient tous par leurs propres yeux. Elle avait toutes sorte de cicatrices sur son corps, des plus longues ou plus courtes que les autres, des plus ou moins profondes que les autres, elle avait soit des coupures soit des brulures ou bien alors des morsures qui marquait sa peau douce. Carlisle ainsi que d'autre étaient intrigués par sas cicatrices mais surtout par ses morsures, il s'approcha d'elle et fixa attentivement ses morsures, elle en avait une sur l'épaule gauche et une autre sur l'autre épaule mais beaucoup plus à l'arrière, c'était pour cela qu' Edward ne l'avait pas vu. Les yeux de Carlisle exprimait tout d'abord de la curiosité puis le choque et enfin de la rage. Il tourna sa tête dans la direction de sa famille avec un air grave et leur dire :

- Ce ne sont pas des morsures normales, elles appartiennent à des vampires, toutes ces cicatrices sont peut-être dû...

- Á la torture... C'était Jasper qui avait fini la phrase de son père, il venait d'affirmer les doutes de Carlisle, grâce à son passé avec Maria et les nouveaux-nés il était la personne la plus adapté sur les question de torture. La famille était horrifié, il se demandait tous comment pouvait-on blesser une personne aussi douce et courageuse qu'elle, plusieurs questions défilèrent dans leurs têtes, qui est ou sont les responsables ? Pourquoi l'avoir torturé ? Combien de temps a-t-elle subi cette horreur ? Avait-il un lien avec le décès de ces parents ? Et le plus important connaissait-elle l'existence des vampires ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

- Á la torture... C'était Jasper qui avait fini la phrase de son père, il venait d'affirmer les doutes de Carlisle, grâce à son passé avec Maria et les nouveaux-nés il était la personne la plus adapté sur les question de torture. La famille était horrifié, il se demandait tous comment pouvait-on blesser une personne aussi douce et courageuse qu'elle, plusieurs questions défilèrent dans leurs têtes, qui est ou sont les responsables ? Pourquoi l'avoir torturé ? Combien de temps a-t-elle subi cette horreur ? Avait-il un lien avec le décès de ces parents ? Et le plus important connaissait-elle l'existence des vampires ?

Esmée s'était approché de Hermione et avait remis sa couverture correctement sur elle, elle lui disait des mots doux pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement, Rosalie et Alice l'avait rejoint pour l'aider puisque notre sorcière n'arrêtait pas bouger et de murmurait d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Cela aida beaucoup Hermione qui s'endormit paisiblement, ils sortirent doucement de sa chambre pour ne pas la réveiller, Edward était le dernier à sortir de la chambre mais lorsqu'il voulut fermer la porte, il entendit son nom prononcé par les lèvres de sa compagne. Tellement heureux que sa belle rêvait de lui, il n'avait pas pu voir les sourires sur les visages de sa familles. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon pour discutait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce fût Jasper qui parlait le premier.

- Elle a beaucoup de cicatrices sur son corps, la cicatrice qui est sur son cou est vraiment profonde, on peut dire qu'elle était sur le point de mourir mais quelqu'un la guérit. Il recommence à la torturer ensuite il la guérisse et ça dure plusieurs jours.

-Jasper, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la personne la torture puis la guérit, il peut simplement continuer à la torturer.

-Esmée c'est simple, il la guérit pour que la victime ne soit pas trop endommagé et de pouvoir continuer à la torturer le plus longtemps possible. Seul les professionnels de la torture le font.

-Mais alors ce sont des vampires qui lui ont fait ça ? Mais ça paraît impossible avec si tant de sang les vampires n'auront pas dût résister et sa blessure sur son cou est bien trop grave pour qu'elle ait survécu, il doit avoir un vampire qui a le don de guérir sinon ce n'est pas faisable. Et surtout pourquoi s'acharner sur une humaine.

-Oui Alice a raison, c'est impossible à part si ce sont des vampires et des humains qui coopèrent ensemble, le seul clan qui le fait, ce sont les Volturi.

Edward n'a pas eu le temps de continuer que le téléphone maison sonnait, Carlisle se leva et prit le téléphone, il revint plus tard pour annoncer que les Denali allait venir dans l'après-midi et qu' Eleazar n'avait pas dit pourquoi. Chacun aidait Esmée à préparer les chambres d'invités par chance pour Edward, la chambre d'invité qui était à côté de la sienne était occupé par Hermione, pour une fois il ne sera pas dérangé par Tanya. Il entra dans sa chambre et écrivit une partition pour Hermione. Il était 8h et c'était l'heure pour eux d'aller en cours et au travail, seuls Esmée restait à la maison au grand regret d'Edward. Hermione s'était réveillée à 9h, lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers avec les vêtements qu'Alice lui avait laissé, elle fût accueilli par Esmée qui lui avait fait des crêpes, après les avoir terminé elle aida Esmée à faire la vaisselle.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Au début j'ai fait un cauchemars mais ensuite un beau rêve. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi aussi tant. Ils vont rentrés à quelle heure vos enfants ?

- Ils vont être là vers 15h, nous allons recevoir des amis, les Denali, les parents et leurs 3 filles adoptives, ils seront là aussi à 15h, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non ça ne me déranges pas, je vais te laisser Esmée, je vais chercher mon ami et ça c'est mon numéro de téléphone, appelle moi lorsqu'ils seront tous là, bon à toute.

Hermione sortit de la maison, lorqu'elle fut assez éloignés de la maison des Cullen elle prit sa forme animagus, elle devait parler avec les Quilleutes à propos de Macnair. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la frontière, elle reprit sa forme humaine, elle continuait à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant la maison des Blacks, elle toquait à la porte mais personne ne répondait, elle contourna la maison pour voir s'il y' avait quelqu'un. Elle voyait devant elle quatre grands loups, elle savait que c'était des loups-garous de type b, les loups s'étaient arrêté de se coursait l'autre pour regarder Hermione. Mya s'était approché doucement d'eux, les mains légèrement en l'air pour leur dire qu'elle ne ferait du mal à personne mais les loups grognaient.

- Bon, je ne comprend pas le langage des loups donc je voudrais bien que vous reprenez votre forme humaine. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, on doit juste parler c'est très important.

Au lieu de reprendre leur forme humaine, un loup qui avait un beau pelage roux et des yeux captivants qui lui grognait dessus et qui s'approchait de Hermione dangereusement. Hermione était légèrement agacé par ce comportement elle s'approcha dangereusement du loup avec des yeux meurtriers qui donneraient des frissons à toutes les personnes qui le voyaient. Elle pointa du doigt le loup et lui cria dessus.

- Là, j'en ai assez qu'on me grogne dessus, ça fait 2 semaines que je pourchasse un loup-garou de type a qui se cache quelque part dans ces bois. Moi, je viens ici gentiment pour vous prévenir que des personnes sont en danger et vous, vous me grognez dessus, franchement les vampires ont été plus accueillant que vous alors je vous conseille de reprendre IMMEDIATEMENT votre forme humaine sinon je tond tout vos poils!

Le loup ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux de meurtriers lui donnait des frissons mais lorsqu'elle lui avait crier dessus et menaçait il commençait à avoir peur d'elle ainsi que ses amis. Le loup roux hocha la tête pour lui prévenir qu'il allait prendre sa forme, Hermione se retourna donc pour les laissait s'habiller.

- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, au faite je suis désolé de t'avoir grogné dessus mais tu avais l'odeur des sangsues alors...Je m'appelle Jacob Black, voici Léa et Seth Clearwate et Sam Uley notre Alpha. Comment nous connait-tu les loup-garou et les sangsues et c'est quoi les types a.

- Je suis Hermione, je sais ce que vous êtes puisque j'ai connais d'autres personnes comme vous avant, les types a ce sont aussi des loup-garou qui ne se transforme qu'à la pleine lune, vous aviez deux formes de loups différents, les types a ne se contrôlent pas lors des pleines lunes et ils tuent des êtres humains s'ils sont en contact avec eux. Vous, vous protégez les humains donc vous êtes des loups de types b, les protecteurs. Je ne pas vous dire plus sur moi pour l'instant. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'un loup-garou de type a s'est caché dans cette forêt, il est dans sa forma humaine jusqu'à sa prochaine pleine lune alors si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect téléphonez moi.

Elle leur donna on numéro de téléphone, ces quatre personnes étaient surpris qu'il existait un autre type de loup-garou mais qui tuer des humains, ils avaient confiance en elle.

- Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

- Leah, ce type est malade mentalement, il a tué d'incalculable de personnes dans sa forme humaine. Je suis là pour l'arrêter. Ç a fait deux semaines que je le poursuit et il m'a échappé hier mais il ne pourra pas s'enfuir très loin puisque je l'ai gravement blessé, si vous le trouvez, ne le tuer surtout pas. Au faite cachez vos pensez d' Edward Cullen si vous le rencontrez, j'habite chez eux pour un mois maximum et non ils ne me feront aucun mal. Ils ne savent pas que je sais qu'ils sont des vampires et vous des loups-garou alors pas un mot pas une seule pensée. À quinze heure, un clan de cinq vampires végétariens vont venir mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ils seront là donc ne les attaquez pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne les prévient pas ? Ils pourront aussi t'aider à le chercher ? Ils ont une voyante avec eux.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un membre de leur famille qui voyait le futur mais de toute façon je ne peux pas leur dire. Le venin des loups-garous sont dangereux pour les vampires donc je préfères ne pas les mêler à cette affaire et surtout que j'ai gravement amochés celui que je recherchait, ils ne pourront pas supporter l'odeur du sang. Je n'ai donc pas envi que le traité que vous aviez conclu soit brisé par ma faute et je ne dirai plus rien, il faut que je fasse mes recherches.

Elle partit et sorti de la réserves. Elle transplana directement au square de grimmaud, par sa chance il y avait personne, elle prit sa valise, des potions, des livres et des ingrédients. Elle sortit de la maison et lança un sort de réduction dur sa voiture, une BMW Série 6 Cabriolet de couleur grise., elle était sûr qu'avec sa voiture elle se ferait remarqué et tant pis, elle ne resterait qu'un mois. Elle transplana vers la bordure de la forêts, elle profita qu'il n'y ait personne pour agrandir sa voiture et mettre sa valise dans son coffre. Elle rentra donc à la maison des Cullen puisqu'il était 14h30. Elle démarra la voiture à fond, elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir un accident, grâce à la guerre ses sens s'étaient développés. Elle aimait beaucoup la vitesse, ses amis lui ont proposé de faire du quidditch mais elle avait refusé puisqu'elle avait le vertige. Lorsqu'elle voyait enfin la maison des Cullen, elle apercevait que les Cullen était rentrés des cours et que leurs invités venaient d'arrivé,une blonde s'accrochait à Edward, certes elle était belle mais on pouvait voir que Edward ne l'aimait pas. Hermione savait que Edward était son compagnon et que c'était rare qu'une humaine et un vampire soit ensemble mais elle l'aimait au premier regard. Elle décida de jouer le jeu et augmenta la vitesse de la voiture, les vampires se tournèrent vers le bruit de la voiture, ils aperçurent une BMW Cabriolet de couleur grise avançait à grande vitesse. Arrivé devant 5 mètre de la maison elle freina et pivota la voiture de 90° pour que sa voiture se trouve garé à côtés de celle d'Edward, une Volvo grise. Les vampires avaient les yeux écarquillés par la conduite d'Hermione, elle conduisait aussi bien qu'un vampire. Mione sortait de sa voiture et se dirigea vers eux en souriant, elle se plaça à côté d'Edward.

- Bonjours, je suis Hermione ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Bonjours Hermione, je suis Eleazar, c'est ma femme Carmen et mes filles adoptives, Tanya, Kate et Irina.

Hermione les salua chacun par un signe de tête lorsqu'elle salua Tanya, elle avait pris la main de son compagnon. Edward et sa famille avait compris ce que Hermione voulait faire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu tiens la main de mon Edward.

- Je resterai ici un mois avant de retournait en Angleterre, je tiens la main de Edward puisqu'il est mon petit-ami.

Pour mieux la faire comprendre elle donna un baiser à son compagnon, ce baiser était doux et rempli d'amour ce qui enragea la blonde.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, tu es inférieur par rapport à moi, je suis supérieur à toi, tu n'est qu'une vulgaire hum...

- Tanya ! Calme toi. Réprimanda Carmen à temps

- Tanya, on va tous habiter ensemble alors soit plus commode, tu t'humilie toute seule.

- Oui père.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le salon, Hermione voulait enrager encore plus la blonde qu'elle s'était assis sur les genoux d' Edward, il en profita alors pour passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Mimi, tu es aller où aujourd'hui ? Et cette voiture t'appartient ?

- Oui Emmet elle m'appartient, je suis aller à l'aéroport pour récupérer ma voiture et ma valise, j'allais pas continuer à emprunter les vêtements d'Alice, je te remercie pour les vêtements.

- Si tu veux me remercier, va au shopping avec moi ce samedi.

- Si tu veux

Alice était tellement heureuse qu'elle enlaça Hermione

- Alors comme ça vous sortait ensemble et puis-je savoir ce que tu fait dans la vie Hermione, d'après tes cicatrices et te manière de conduire, ça n'a l'air pas très légal.

- Tanya !

En effet Hermione portait une jupe en jeans qui lui allait au dessus du genou avec un pull blanc à brettelle et un gilet bleu légèrement transparent, on pouvait voir une partie de ses cicatrices. Elle lui répondit avec un regard déterminé pour lui montré qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle.

- C'est bon Rosalie, je vais répondre. Aucune de ces cicatrices ne sont des accidents, on me les a volontairement fait, la moitié d'entre elle sont dût à un kidnapping, il m'ont torturé pendant 2 mois avant qu'on ne me libère. Ma conduite est rapide puisque j'aime la vitesse et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas la seule, j'ai fini mes études à mes 17 ans dans une école d'élite en Angleterre, cette école n'est connu que par les personnes qui ont été, elle choisi ses élèves. Je suis professeur dans cette école quand la directrice manque du personnel, je fait des recherches scientifiques, j'aide un grand magasin de farce et attrape pour leur produit et je travail pour l'état.

Elle venait de se faire encore plus aimer par les Cullen et appréciait par les Denali à part Tanya qui la détestait encore plus. Ils aimaient la manière dont elle avait répondu à la blonde, ils étaient impressionné par tout son travail. Le plus important c'est qu'elle venait d'affirmer se faire torturait pendant 2 mois.

- Ta voiture c'est une BMW Série 6 Cabriolet, elle est super, tu voudrais bien me la confier pour que je puisse examiner ce bijoux.

Pour réponse Hermione lui lança ses clé de voiture à Rosalie qui rattrapa facilement. Elle la remercia par un clin d'œil, notre sorcière demanda à Eleazar où ils habitaient et pourquoi ils sont venu ici.

- Nous habitons en Alaska, je suis venu ici puisque j'ai appris qu'une amie venait d'arriver à Forks, je voulais donc que ma famille la rencontre.

Cette ami n'était autre que Hermione Granger, Eleazar connaissait déjà Hermione, elle lui avait sauvé la mise il y a 3 ans en Italie. Il était surpris qu'elle habitait chez ses amis mais il n'avait rien dit, il savait que les Cullen ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Vous habitiez vraiment loin, je vais vous faire le gouter et si vous refusiez c'est que vous ne m'apprécier pas, Esmée je vous emprunte la cuisine.

Personne n'a eu le temps de répondre que Hermione s'était enfermé dans la cuisine. Personne n'avait envi de manger de la nourriture humaine, ils trouvaient ça repoussant et dégoutant. Tanya s'était plaint pendant une trentaine de minute qu'il ne fallait pas sortir avec une humaine, que leur nourriture était exécrable mais ils étaient obligés de manger sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose, seul Eleazar avait compris ce que manigançait mione. Elle sortit enfin de la cuisine avec un petit gâteau au chocolat avec de la glace par dessus, elle donna directement cette part à Tanya, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

- Je te donne cette première part de gâteau, les autres ne sont pas encore prêt, tu es la premières puisque je voulait qu'on s'entende mieux, tu veux bien ?

Hermione lui donna un sourire qui avait l'air vraiment sincère, elle voulait faire la paix avec la blonde avec le gâteau.

- Euh, j'accepte mais laisse tomber pour le gâteau, je n'aime pas le chocolat.

- Prends en moins une bouchée, je n'ai pas fait ce gâteau depuis la mort de mes parents, il aimait beaucoup ma cuisine.

Elle déposa la cuillère dans les mains de Tanya, on pût voir que sur les mains de Hermione avait quelque petites brûlures. Edward s'approcha d'elle directement et pris ses mains pour les examinait pour lui demander comment elle s'était fait ça.

- J'étais tellement pressé que vous mangez que j'ai sorti le gâteau du four sans les gants.

Et là tout les regards fixait Tanya, ces regards signifiait qu'elle était obliger de manger ce gâteau coûte que coûte. Tanya tellement déstabilisait par ces regards était obligé de le manger devant les regards des autres, à chaque bouchés elle avait envi de recracher mais les regards lui obligeait à se forcer d'avaler. Une fois fini, elle fonça dans la cuisines, sûrement pour vomir. Carmen s'excusa du comportement de sa fille en prétendant qu'elle était malade mais au lieu de sortir de la cuisine avec un visage de mal à l'aise elle en sortit avec un sourire sur le visage et un autre gâteau dans la main. Elle se dirigea vers Edward et lui donna le gâteau, elle savait que si Hermione lui obligeait de manger cette infecte tout les jours, ils préférerait casser avec elle. Edward était donc à son tour obliger à manger ce gâteau mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas besoin des regards déstabilisant pour en manger, il le ferai pour son amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il dirigea la cuillère vers sa bouche mais lorsqu'il a voulu la mettre dans sa bouche Hermione l'avait arrêter, elle avait pris la main d' Edward et dirigeait la cuillère vers sa propre bouche, il venait de lui donner la becquée involontairement. Ils ne comprenaient tous pas pourquoi avait-elle mangé le gâteau à sa place. Elle leur donna un sourire magnifique et annonça avec sureté.

- Cette petite pâtisserie est vraiment délicieux pour les humains mais abominable pour les vampires n'est-ce pas ?

Eleazar rigola suite à cette réplique, les autres étaient choqués qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des vampires, qu'ils ne mangeait pas de la nourriture humaine mais aussi par la réaction étrange de Eleazar. Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit ses bras. Hermione courut pour le prendre dans ses bras, il lui donna un baiser sur son front. Il s'adressa à sa famille et au Cullen toujours avec Hermione dans ses bras.

- Comme vous le voyez, Hermione est l'amie que je vous ai parler plus tôt, ça fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, elle connaît l'existence des vampires, et toi Tanya je te conseille de ne pas de l'attaquer sinon t'aurais les Volturi ainsi que plusieurs centaine de personnes derrière ton dos.

Alors vous en pensez quoi, il est plus long puisqu'une personne m'avait demander pourquoi je faisait des chapitres aussi court pour A new Hope mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je l'ait fait plus court aujourd'hui, j'ai la gastro dès le premier jours de la rentrée et c'est à cause d'elle si ça empire

PS : c ma sœur, je suis sûr que c'est à cause d'elle si je suis malade


	4. Chapter 4

Find my love :

- Cette petite pâtisserie est vraiment délicieux pour les humains mais abominable pour les vampires n'est-ce pas ?

Eleazar rigola suite à cette réplique, les autres étaient choqués qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des vampires, qu'ils ne mangeait pas de la nourriture humaine mais aussi par la réaction étrange de Eleazar. Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit ses bras. Hermione courut pour le prendre dans ses bras, il lui donna un baiser sur son front. Il s'adressa à sa famille et au Cullen toujours avec Hermione dans ses bras.

- Comme vous le voyez, Hermione est l'amie que je vous ai parler plus tôt, ça fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, elle connaît l'existence des vampires, et toi Tanya je te conseille de ne pas de l'attaquer sinon t'aurais les Volturi ainsi que plusieurs centaine de personnes derrière ton dos.

Chapitre 4 :

- Hermione, comment connaît-tu l'existence des vampires ? Demanda Carlisle curieux

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien vous dire de précis sans que j'ai l'autorisation de la personne qui m'as permis d'être ici. Répondit-elle désolé

- Hum, je comprends. Les Quilleutes vont sûrement nous rendre visite.

- Ils sont au courants, je suis aller les voir aujourd'hui pour leur expliquer que je vivais avec vous et que les Denali allait aussi séjourner ici.

Tout le monde fixa la sorcière surpris qu'elle connaissait aussi l'existence des loups. Tanya était encore plus irrité, elle voulait envoyer son poings dans Hermione pour l'avoir obligé à manger le gâteau.

- Oui, je suis au courant que les Quilleutes sont des loups-garou, je ne peut pas vous dire plus de ce que j'ai dit à eux, ils savent pourquoi je suis venus ici et que je sais qui ils sont et qui vous êtes.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venus ici, pourquoi l'avoir dit à eux et pas à nous ? Demanda Edward qui avait mis sa main sur la sienne pour qu'elle ait plus confiance. Elle soupira puis elle décida de se lancer en espérant qu'elle ne le regrettera pas plus tard.

- Je vous avait dit hier que je suis venus avec un ami, qu'il m'avait emmené ici sans que je sache vraiment où j'étais.

- Oui, tu t'es ensuite perdu et maintenant tu le cherches

- Oui Esmé, en faite il n'est pas mon ami mais mon pire ennemi...ça fait 2 semaines que je le poursuit mais j'ai perdu sa trace hier dans la forêt, je l'ai suffisamment blessé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir d'ici, j'ai environ 1 mois avant qu'il ne se rétablisse et qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

- Cela concerne ton métier avec l'état ? Si tu savais qu'on était des vampires pourquoi n'avoir pas demander notre aide au début.

- C'est simple Jasper, je savais que vous étiez des vampires et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas demandé votre aide mais l'aide du packs. Avant que Jasper puisse répliquer son incompréhension Hermione continuait dans son monologue. Il n'est pas une personne normal, il est un loup-garou mais de type a.

- Un quoi ?

- Un loup-garou de type a Irina, les Quilleutes sont des types b, leurs types sont déjà assez dangereux pour vous, mais les types a sont incontrôlables. Ils se transforment qu'à le pleine lune, leur transformation sont douloureuse, ils tuent chaque être vivants qui sont dans leur chemin. Normalement à leurs transformations ils sont dans la forêt pour faire le moins de victime possible mais la personne que je poursuit à tuer des centaines de personnes sous sa forme humaines. Je sais que son venin pourrait causer votre mort et vice versa, je ne voulais pas que vous mettiez en danger pour rien, voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit.

Les personnes se sont figé en sachant qu'un loup-garou se trouvait dans la forêt, que cette personne avait tué plus d'une centaine de personnes mais surtout que leur douce invitée poursuivait ce meurtriers et avait réussi à le blesser pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger de la forêt pendant un mois, c'était improbable pour eux, surtout Tanya, qui pensait qu'Hermione était un être inférieur.

- C'est impossible ! Tu n'est qu'une humaine, comment peut-tu blesser un loup-garou sans te faire tuer ? Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, tu fait ça pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi! Cria la blonde en pointant du doigt mione.

- Ferme ta gueule ! Mimi je t'aime beaucoup mais ton histoire est invraisemblable. expliqua Emmet

- Plutôt insensé, absurde, irréel... Tanya n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires et ce qui énervait Hermione qui s'était levé et s'était mis devant elle.

- J'en ai mare de ta grande bouche la blonde, depuis que t'es là tu n'arrêtes pas de me caser les oreilles avec tes soit disant supériorité et infériorité et je déteste ça alors si tu veux pas manger de la terre alors je te conseille de te la fermer. Siffla la brune

-Moi manger de la terre à cause de toi, c'est trop drôle puisque c'est moi qui va te la faire bouffer. Répliqua la blonde provocante.

Hermione recula et sortit de son sac perlé une paire de gant en cuire et deux bracelets, elle mit ses gants, enroula ses bracelet sur ses chevilles et attacha ses cheveux en chignons avec des mèches devants. Elle sortit par la porte du jardin et murmura assez fort pour que les vampires l'entende.

- Alors t'attend quoi pour venir ici, je t'attends. On verra bien qui sera à terre.

Les vampires sortirent immédiatement, Irina et Kate empoigna Tanya pour qu'elle ne tue pas Hermione. Les autres dissuada la sorcière d'abandonner puisqu'elle allait mourir si elle combattait contre la vampire mais ils entendirent des sifflement, ils se retournèrent vers le bruit et aperçurent que cinq hommes se dirigeait vers eux, 2 jumeaux roux, un homme habillé en noir avec un visage froid, un homme dont l'odeur ressemblait au pack et un homme chauve avec une boucle d'oreille en or. Les hommes s'avançaient pour protéger leurs compagnons, seule Hermione s'était mis devant avec Eleazar et Carlisle, les autres ont voulu l'empêcher mais elle leur murmura de la faire confiance. Carlisle parla en premier avec une voix calme.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle, voici mes amis Eleazar et Hermione. Avant que qu'il ne puisse continuer Hermione l'interrompit en avançant d'un pas ferme vers la personne chauve.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Répondez ! Demanda froidement Hermione.

Carlisle et Eleazar ont voulu la faire reculer par peur qu'elle soit attaqué mais le chauve l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait soulevé dans les airs avec un visage souriant. Hermione se débattait un peu et lui demanda de la reposer par terre, une fois à terre elle remarqua que ses amis vampires ne comprenaient pas, mais avant d'expliquer elle leur demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi ils étaient là.

- Ça fait 2 semaines que tu es parti et 2 semaines qu'on se débrouille sans toi, sans ta présence, sans ton intelligence, sans ta voix, sans ta beauté et sans ta cuisine. On peut pas se passer un jour de plus sans toi donc on a décidé de t'aider pour que tu rentres le plus tôt possibles, c'est le bordel à Londres sans toi Mione. Répondit un des jumeaux qui l'avait pris par la hanche, il termina son discours avec un baiser sur la joue de la sorcière.

- Oui comme a dit George, on a des soucis depuis que tu es parti. À Poudlard, Peeve profite que tu ne sois pas là pour faire des blagues à tout les élèves et aux professeurs. Personne ose sortir sans une protection, des couloirs sont devenus des marécages, la nourriture est trafiqué. C'est le bordel sans toi. Parla Rémus fatigué

- Au ministère, on ne trouves ni les dossiers ni les documents dont on avait besoin. Ça fait 8 jours que je cherche une information dans la bibliothèque mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est toi qui nous donnais toute les infos qu'on avais besoin puisque tu as lu toute la bibliothèque donc on perd du temps fou à chercher des documents au lieu d'attraper des hors la loi. Le ministère a ralenti d'un coup sans toi. Expliqua Kingsley

- Les clients des farces et attrapes sont impatient pour les nouveaux produits mais on arrive pas, il y a toujours des erreurs et ces erreurs c'est toi qui nous les

- corrigeait. Tu nous aidait à réparer nos gaffes, tu sais bien qu'on essaye parfois nos produits et quand ça allait mal c'est toi qui s'occupait de nous. On a fait le mauvais mélange pour des bonbons qui explosait dans la bouche du coup

- quand on l'a essayé, il était trop fort, encore un peu et je perdais toute mes dents et ces fautes ont dût être évité si tu étais avec nous

- donc c'est vraiment le bordel sans toi.

Fred et George avait continuer la phrase de l'autre et avait dit la dernière phrase ensemble.

- Moi je ne suis pas aussi inutile qu'eux mais j'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients rare pour fabriquer de nouveaux remèdes mais il faut que le ministère me donne l'autorisation mais il n'arrive pas à trouver la feuille d'autorisation donc je suis bloquer et même avec leur satané feuille, je dois patienter 1 semaine. J'ai pensé que tu avais ces ingrédients donc je suis venu ici pour te les demander et aussi pour avoir tes théorie sur notre projets. Donc _**sans toi**_ comme ils le disaient si bien je suis bloquer. Termina Severus sarcastiquement

- Euh Hermione c'est tes collègues ? Demanda Esmé

- Ah désolé, j'ai oublier de vous les présenter, voici, Severus mon ancien professeur, je fait des recherches avec lui pour trouver des remèdes. Là ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, George et Fred, je les aide dans leur magasins de farce, cette personne est aussi mon ancien professeur et collègue, Rémus. Et enfin Kingsley, c'est le ministre, je suis sa secrétaire mais je suis aussi souvent sur le terrains, ils sont tous des amis donc pas d'inquiétude. Termina Hermione souriante, les vampires l'aimaient encore plus, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était indispensable pour ses amies donc elle était vraiment populaire et aimée.

- Donc vous êtes tous venus ici pour aider Hermione à capturer le loup-garou ? Mais comment pouvait vous la laisser se débrouiller seule contre ce meurtriers, si vous tenez vraiment à elle vous auriez dû ne pas la confier cette mission. S'exprima Esmé inquiète pour sa nouvelle fille, elle avait peur pour sa fille puisque ces personnes confirmait ce que Mya disait, elle poursuivait réellement un meurtriers, un loup-garou.

- Écoutez Madame, Hermione n'est pas aussi faible qu'elle en a l'air, elle fait parti avec ses 2 amis les meilleurs aurors, ils ont à eux trois rattrapé les plus dangereux criminels. Avant que nous vous avions interrompu, Hermione allait se battre avec cette vampire blonde et pour être directe, pour Hermione ça va être du gâteau.( grognement de Tanya en entendant ce mot) Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour elle, vous allez comprendre en la regardant se battre. déclara Severus sérieusement

Hermione acquiesça et se remit à sa place pour se battre contre la vampire, les autres se mettait de côté pour observer toujours aussi inquiet.

- Je paris que mione va la battre en moins de sept minutes.

- Fred mon frère tu sous estimes notre Mya moi je dis moins de cinq minutes. Tu penses dans combien temps elle met la blonde KO, Remus ?

- Moi je dis moins de quatre minutes. Kingsley ?

- Hum comme toi. Répondit-il. Severus ?

- Je dirais que la blonde est au sol en moins de deux minutes, les deux les plus éloigné du temps qu'elle fait devront faire ce qu'on a prévu. Je suis sûr de gagner, 2 semaines qu'elle le poursuit et maintenant qu'elle perd sa trace, elle a besoin de se défouler.

- Vous faites toujours des paris comme ça. Demanda Emmet amusé

- Faut voir ce qu'il y a en enjeux. Répondit George.

Tanya qui écoutait n'arrêtait pas de grogner et d'imaginer la pire manière pour la ridiculiser. Edward était toujours inquiet ainsi que d'autres, malgré qu'il soit amusé par les paris, ils avait comme même peur, il s'était mis en position pour pouvoir réagir à temps si ça dérapait. Tanya courra subitement vers la sorcière mais étrangement elle l'avait esquiver d'un pas, ce qui surpris les vampires tandis que les sorciers l'encourageaient. Tanya pensait qu'Hermione avait seulement de la chance, elle fonça encore une fois vers elle mais Hermione qui voulait en finir le plus vite possible puisqu'elle avait quelque incompréhension sur l'arrivé des ses amis s'était décalé légèrement et avait mis une main sur la nuque de la blonde et l'autre main empoignait un bras et le tordait derrière son dos. Elle mit en même temps une pression sur la main qui maintenait sa nuque pour que le corps de Tanya se retrouve cloué sur le ventre au sol, Hermione bloquait le corps du vampire grâce à son genoux qui s'était appuyé sur son dos et la main sur sa nuque. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Edward et lui donna un baiser sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir inquiété pour rien. Irina se moquait de Tanya, qu'elle aurait pût se défaire de l'emprise d'Hermione si elle avait utilisé sa force de vampire.

- J'ai utilisé ma force mais ça n'as pas fonctionné, j'ai utilisé toute mes forces mais elle avait mis plus de pression donc j'étais bloquer. Elle a plus de force qu'un vampire et vous aviez vu ses réflexes qu'elle avait pour m'éviter ! Elle n'est pas normal, c'est un démon !

Les vampires ne comprenaient pas comment elle avait réussi à battre un vampire aussi rapidement.

- Hermione, c'est pas bien d'effrayer tes nouvelles copines, tu devrais leur dire qui tu es et qui nous sommes. Répliqua Kingsley amusé

- Oui, en faite je suis... Elle n'a pas pût continuer puisqu'ils avaient entendus un hiboux huer vers eux. À ce moment précis Rémus ordonna au jumeaux de maintenir Hermione puisqu'ils avaient perdu au pari, les 3 autres sorciers sortirent rapidement leur baguette et visait le hiboux en hurlant stupéfix. Hermione se débattait et éjecta les jumeaux facilement lorsque les sorciers avait réussi à touché l'oiseau mais un papier était tombé au pied d'Emmet qui le ramassa. Ils s'aperçut que c'était un journal, il était surpris de voir à la une Hermione et Edward s'embrassaient, ce qui le surpris le plus c'est que la photo bougeait. Il décida de lire à haute voix pour que personne ne se dispute pour avoir le journal même si les vampires ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

- Je ne sais pas c'est que c'est les bout de bois que vous teniez ni pourquoi c'est un hibou qui vous a apporté ce journal et ni pourquoi une photo qui bouge de Hermione qui embrasse Edward mais le plus important c'est que vous arrêtiez de vous battre à cause de ce journal donc je vais le lire pour ne pas avoir de jaloux.

_Hermione Jane Granger, une des trois héroïne de la guerre a une relation avec un vampire, elle avait demandé un congé à temps indéterminé à ses lieux de travail pour pouvoir attraper le mangemort Macnair, un loup-garou qui a était sous les ordres de celui-dont-on-ne-pronnonce-pas-le-nom. Il a tué plus d'une centaine de personnes, deux de ses victimes étaient les parents de Miss Granger il y a deux ans, brûlé vif devant leur fille. Miss Granger a était ensuite kidnapper durant 2 mois, elle a subit plusieurs tortures. Elle peut donc venger ses parents mais au lieu de ceci, elle s'entiche avec un vampire, la raison de son congès est -il donc valide ? Pourquoi elle prend aussi de temps pour capturer ce meurtrier qui est toujours en liberté ? Je pense qu'elle prend tout son temps pour rester le plus longtemps possible vers sa nouvelle cible, elle se fiche donc que le meurtrier fasse de nouvelle victime par sa faute. Est-elle une héroïne ? As-t-elle servis pendant la guerre ? Ce vampire sera-t-il parmi ses anciens trophées qui sont Viktor Khum, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, King__sley Shacklebolt. Jusqu'à où va-t-elle pour accomplir ses désirs et son égoïsme ?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione était silencieuse mais son corps tremblait de rage, personne ne croyait à ses mots puisqu'ils savaient qu'Hermione n'était pas une personne comme ça. Edward avait pris sa main pour la calmer tandis que l'autre caressait sa joue mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

- Jusqu'à où je vais aller pour accomplir mes désirs et mon égoïsme ? Mon seul souhait pour l'instant c'est de tuer cette journaliste, de retirer tout son sang et sa chairs pour pouvoir l'empailler dans mon salon ! Si je n'arrive pas à le faire démissionner et me donner des excuses en public, je n'utiliserai plus ma magie, je préfère être banni du monde des sorciers que de savoir cette vipère tranquille. Je lui ferai recracher tout ses mots, elle va comprendre pourquoi je suis la plus intelligente sorcière depuis 50 ans!


End file.
